What Brings Us Together
by HAWTgeek
Summary: 18 yrs and two kids after they first met,Annabeth and Percy are still getting used to life together as spouses.Pushing their past behind them,they're ready for the future.If only forgetting were that easy...SEQUEL HOW A REUNION BROUGHT BACK MORE THAN YEARBOOKS
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth:**

"Dad!" I smiled as I hugged my father. His hair was greying, and his wrinkles had set into his face. But his eyes were as youthful as I've ever seen him, and the smile on his face was still electric and genuine. Dad looked just like he had years ago, the only difference being the number on his license. He was wearing his usual of kakis, a white button-up being hidden all except for the top by a blue plaid sweater, loafers, and a black business jacket. He had worn basically the same outfit from the time I was five years old.

"Annie, I missed you so much," Dad told me while we were both in a hug. I smirked as we both left the hug, and I crossed my arms.

"Don't call me Annie," I warned him once more.

"I'm your father. I can call you whatever I want, _Annie_," he smirked.

_Like father, like daughter, _I thought with a roll of my eyes. It was then that I saw the smiling face of my step-mother. Her beautiful black eyes were shining as she looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile as well. While forever she won't be my mother, I still love her, just like how I love Sally. They're my only mother-figures, I suppose. I have to love them, no matter what.

My step-mother, Karen, was beautiful. Her short, lean frame was maximized by a red, wrap top, a pair of black heels to make her seem taller, wide legged black trousers, and a silver necklace with a ruby pendant. Her black bun was held into place by a bunch of bobby-pins and a matching red clip. Her ruby red lips positioned themselves in a warm smile, and I noticed how she too looked like she had years ago. I felt like the only one who's look had changed, and not for the best.

"Karen," I smiled as she almost tackled me in a hug. Even in her heels, I was a good five inches taller than her.

"Annabeth, you look so beautiful, Darling," she complimented. You know, I really like being around her. She always gives me compliments! Seriously, she always does! Not once has she not when I've come to visit her or she's visited. I don't think I've ever has such a good guest.

"Thanks," I tried not to sound like I loved it just as much as I did.

"If we're done with the hugging, where's the birthday boy?" Bobby asked, with a mischievous grin. Being identical, it can be impossible to tell them apart sometimes. I'm they're older sister, and sometimes I just have to say 'You' because I cant tell them apart. But as they grew older, it became easier and easier. Matthew was the most responsible of the two. He dresses like our father, acts like our father, and even is in school studying to have the same job. Dad was his hero, so he became him. Bobby didn't go the same way. He was still a genius, like all of us, but not necessarily in the same way. He was 'political' smart. The only party-animal of all of us, he is known as the Casanova of Boston. He is currently running for mayor down there. Anyway, you could tell them apart by the way he did just about everything.

I think this would just be easiest:

Bobby- confident and charismatic Matthew- shy and a little dorky

Bobby- great with every girl except for his older sister Matthew- bad with every girl except for his sister

Bobby- takes pride and pays attention to his appearance Matthew-as long as he is wearing something, he's fine

The differences continue, but, even though nothing alike, they get along like best friends. It's actually a little sweet, to tell you the truth.

"Luke's in his room, _Bobert_," I smirked. If there was anything Bobby hated, it was me calling Bobert. I don't know if he just doesn't like the name or he doesn't like me calling him that. Bobby's grin fell and he shot me a death glare before walking up the stairs to Luke without another world.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting_ two_ four year old be alone in a room. I'll keep an eye on them," Matthew grinned and went after his twin brother, leaving me in a room alone with my father and step-mother. Oh great.

"How's Sophie?" Karen smiled a 'Proud-Grandparent' smile. It felt weird to see it as I had seen it only a few months ago when my mother came to visit me and Sophie in the hospital. Athena still didn't approve of Percy, but she said that he actually did something right for once. Maybe it's the time wearing down the fight or the two shared grandchildren, but Athena and Poseidon have given a truce. It's amazing. They even popped over to Athens to declare it. It was a great moment, I hear. This'll sound crazy, but the moment it happened, something felt better about the day. Percy and I got along better, and the moment felt so much sweeter. It was three hours later that Rachel called us excitedly to tell us about the truce, and everything made sense.

"She's great, Karen," I smiled, "She's upstairs in her room with Percy if you want to see her," I could tell by the look in her eyes she had been waiting for that from the moment she got off the plane from California.

"Well, I might as well," she faked that she hadn't been thinking about it forever, "The room beside Luke's?"

"That's the one," I smiled, trying to force myself not to laugh. The petite woman bounded up the stairs after her sons, and I looked back at my father. I love Karen and how happy she makes him, but there are some days where I miss when it was just the two of us. I was Daddy's Little Girls. He would read the Iliad to me when I couldn't sleep, and, when that didn't work because I was too interested in the story, he'd carry me to the living room. I'd get the Oreos, and he got the milk and movie. We'd stay up watching some cartoon movie until I'd fall asleep on the couch, and my dad would carry me back to my room where he'd put me back into bed, making sure I had my favorite owl stuffed animal that my mom left me. Then again, I was only four at the time, but that could have continued when I got older. When Karen came around, if I couldn't sleep, she'd read me some stupid kids book that was so far under my intelligence that I fell asleep right then. My dad spent a lot of time with Karen, too. I wasn't Daddy's only girl. Then the twins came, and everything changed. A few years later, I was gone. It took me years, but I came to a point where I actually loved being around my dad again.

"You do know she's been thinking about that since we found out about Sophie, right?" Dad's brown eyes sparkled, like I hadn't seen them sparkle in a long time. In fact, the last time they sparkled so bright was the first time he met his grandson. I had missed him like crazy. I love New York. I always will, but part of me misses the warm, crisp air of California. I miss the how the sun would warm my skin after being in my overly-air-conditioned office all day. Sure, I love how we actually get seasons down here instead of hot and hotter, but you can't help but miss home.

"It's hard to miss it," I smirked, "So, how've you been?" I asked as if I didn't talk to him all the time. Luke had gotten used to spending so much time with his grandparents that he now has to talk to them at least once a week. I have to admit, it is a bit weird, but I don't really mind. It gives me an excuse to vent to Sally and see how my ex-home, California, is. Now, Luke hasn't given me a reason for when I call my brothers to say it was about my kids, but maybe Sophie can give me a reason.

"Good, I guess. I was a little worried when Matthew accidentally blabbed that you and Percy were separated," Dad crossed his tweed-covered arms to look at me. I looked down at my 'gel-massage-thingy' inserted grey flats. I hadn't told my father for a reason, not just by accident or anything. He was worried about me when we just dating simply. When we got married, he got a million times worse. I thought that I could handle it myself, which I did thank you very much1 So, I never told my dad. I mean, Percy and I worked it out. We got back together, worked through some problems, and were better than ever. What's the real problem here?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…" I started of, not really knowing where to go with it. How do you tell your father that you kicked your husband out for two weeks because he accused you of cheating? It doesn't even sound easy, and it's easier said than done!

"Annabeth, I know that he did something stupid. You got mad and kicked him out. After Sophie was born, you made up. So, all I want to know is what the stupid thing was," my father cut to the chase just as he had taught me to do. Get it? Cut to the _'chase'_? As in our last name? Okay, whatever.

"We has kind of been fighting earlier, and we were also very stressed with everything going on. You remember Peter, right?" I asked. Out of everyone I dated, I only brought two boys home to meat dad. So, I suppose he just has to remember them as I ended marrying one of them.

"Yeah, he was the blonde kid, right?" he shrugged as if he had been dozens of my boyfriends instead of only about two. I nodded, trying not to seem agitated.

"Yeah, Dad, he was named Peter, you know. Anyway, as I was saying, I hadn't told Percy about him, and he found out. We got in a fight about how I had never told him about Peter, and some things were suggested. So, I told him that either I could go and take Luke or he could go. So for the sake of our son, he left, and I told Luke he had to go off for work for a while. _But_," I smiled as I was now reaching the good part of the story, "We have worked it all out. I finally made peace with the demon that came with Peter. So, it worked out for the best," I tried to smile like it may stop him from making a big deal about it, which I knew it wouldn't. You have to admit, though. It was worth the shot that it might.

"Annabeth…" Dad started. I let out a huff and crossed my arms like I was teenager again, preparing for the speech. Actually, everything around me brought me back. I could imagine my father younger, me in a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt, the town house repainted a little bit, two little kids running around the house, Karen chasing after them in a pair of black ballet flats (Don't even get me started. She loved them so much that I was surprised she wasn't a salesman for them). Some of these memories even included me being stubborn with Percy right there beside me, trying to calm me down. If only Percy been there this time.

"I'm proud that you put down your pride for the best choice," my father surprised me. I looked straight up to look at him.

_Whaaaaa?_

"You're _proud_ of me?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Very," my father nodded. I didn't know what to do. This hadn't happened in years. The last time he told me that was when I told Percy about our son finally.

"Well," it still felt odd, but I tried to cope, "Thanks, Dad."

**That Night:**

"Happy birthday, Luka," Matthew squeezed the toddler in his arms before he set him down to stand beside him. His girlfriend who had driven in from Boston, where she is also a professor, smiled at how much his nephew really liked him. This was her first big family get-together. Now, we Chases have rules. You can't bring some little fling to a family gathering. The plus-one you bring has to be serious which is why Bobby has only brought one plus-one ever, and that was when he was back in high school. I've only and always brought Percy, and I married him. So, you get what I'm getting at, right?

"Be good boy for your father," Bobby smirked as he ruffled the toddlers black hair.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, trying not to laugh or smile. They may be annoying, but I had still missed my little brothers.

"Eh, Luke, you're on your own for that one," Bobby shrugged. To get back at him, I hugged the snot out of that little twerp. Well, I guess I can call him little. They had inherited our fathers height, not their mothers. So, they were at least three inches taller than me.

"Be good," I whispered in his ear.

"You, too, Annabeth," Bobby whispered, not smirking or joking as he usually would have. I gave my baby brother one more squeeze before I went to Luke.

"Can go with Uncle Matthew, please?" Luke did that cute toddler puppy dog eyes as he begged. I have to admit, he looks just like his father. I mean, right down to the way his green eyes shined against his olive skin. Honestly? It was creeping me the Hades out of me. Was Sophie going to look like that? Wait.

What if she looks just like me?

Now that would definitely creep me out.

"Uh-uh," I shook my head, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy. It never is.

"But please?" Luke looked me straight in my eyes. I admit, I had to take a moment to recover. Whenever he did that, it always took me back to all the moments Percy and I both thought he was about to die. He would look in me in the eyes as if he was begging me to help him, but I couldn't do a thing. His eyes would always shift to 'Take care of yourself, Annie' which was a million times worse than the first. I had to force myself back to my son in front of me.

"Fine," I smiled with a plan, "But Wabbie has to stay here," I tried not to smirk as I knew I had just won.

"Well, I think I might want to stay for Sophie," Luke looked down. Matthew shook his head and ruffled his black hair once more.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Lisa," I smiled at Matthew's girlfriend. She still seemed a little mesmerized by how much Luke wanted to be with his uncle, but she managed to nod and reply with 'Likewise, Annabeth'.

"We better get going. You know how bad of a driver Matthew is," Bobby smirked. Followed by a roll of the eyes, Matthew told us goodbye, and the three left, leaving only their parents.

"We'll come see you tomorrow, okay, Luke?" Dad got down on his knees to look at Luke. Luke excitedly nodded with a smile. They exchanged a hug, and Karen did the same.

"Goodnight to all three of you," Karen smiled warmly, as she finally followed her husband through the door.

"It was great to see you," Percy called out to all of them. By now, I was dead tired. Yeah, not dog tired, not wiped out, but dead tired. I just put up with a bunch of four year olds, a newborn, and my family. So, yeah. Get over it.

"I'll clean the kitchen. You put Luke to bed," I whispered to Percy. He mumbled something like 'Why does she get the easy job?' before doing just as I asked. I could get used to this. Getting what I want. Percy doing as I say.

Anyway, I looked around the house to see that it was, honestly, trashed, but that was something I could handle tomorrow. Right now, I just needed to handle the kitchen, which wasn't nearly as messy. Basically, all I had to do was put a few wine glasses and Sippy cups in the dishwasher and throw away the empty bottle of wine. Then, I can go to sleep until Sophie wakes up at four AM. At least I get something, I guess.

I flipped on the switch of the kitchen.

"Ahh!" I let out a whisper scream. What? Even if I was scared, I was so not going to wake up Sophie. Uh-uh, not happening.

In front of me, a tall woman looked back at me. Even in jeans and a blue peasant blouse, she still looked intimidating. She was beautiful, but her grey eyes took center stage. Brown curls tumbled down her back. She hadn't aged a day since I last saw her.

"_Mom_?"

"Annabeth," a gentle smile spread across her light-pink-lipstick covered lips. The lipstick seemed to be the only make-up she wore, as usual. Athena seemed to even look like she was a mom at that point, not just the goddess of wisdom.

I know that there are a lot of better things to say when you haven't seen your mother in months, but I could only come up with one thing to say.

"When did you become a brunette?" Athena let a little laugh out before she shrugged.

"Aphrodite decided to give me a make-over," Athena's grey eyes shined as she looked at me, just like mine did when I looked at Luke or Sophie. I don't know what it was that made me smile, but I did.

"You look good, Mom."

"How's Sophie doing?" Athena took on the 'worried grandmother' role that I had been getting from three people today.

"She's good. She's growing rapidly, but that's just natural," I shrugged, not truly knowing what to say.

"Do you mind if I go wish Luke a happy birthday?" Athena asked with a gentle smile. At that moment, it was hard to picture her as the woman who would do anything to end the war back when I was fifteen. All I could see in this woman was a brilliant young woman who wanted to see her family. Honestly, she reminded me of myself when I came home to visit my little brothers when I went to college.

"Of course not," I smiled, "Percy should have just put him to bed. So, he'll be in his room. Just make sure he goes back into his bed when you leave," Athena let out yet one more motherly, warm smile. I was actually getting a little creeped out by it.

"Thank you, Annabeth," she hugged me. I have to admit, while I did hug back, I was almost scared. This wasn't something we did very often. Usually, when she came to visit, it was because she was mad or something had gone wrong. Hugging didn't quite fit into those categories.

_**Percy:**_

I could barely breathe, but it was easily ignored by how I was thinking over everything so hard that I was almost getting a migraine. Over the last few years, I've been seeing much more of this woman than I want to. Then again, if I never saw her again, it might be too soon. I closed the bedroom door, and Annabeth looked up at me from typing away on her laptop.

"Hey," she smiled, completely unaware of what a panic I was in. I thought she said she knew me so well that she knew what mood I was in before I even understood it myself. Well, not so true, now is it? If I wasn't so upset, I would point that out.

"Annabeth, why is the goddess of wisdom in my son's bedroom?" I asked, not taking the time to point out that she was being so dim at the moment. Well, that and I really didn't want another scar. I mean, I've got enough of those from Annabeth. I'm not even sure if I could name them all. There's the one above my eye when I snuck into her dorm because I really needed to talk to her when we were sixteen. One is on wrist from when I tried to get her to stop reading and she was so surprised by someone grabbing her by the wrist that she cut them with her dagger from when we were eighteen. Oh and the one on my shoulder from when she- wait, I'm getting off topic again.

"Two corrections to that, Percy. Why is _Luke's grandmother_ in _our _son's room?" Annabeth smiled the 'Athena-Smart' smile that she and her siblings managed to do amazingly.

"Fine, Annie, why is _Luke's grandmother _in_ our_ son's room?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient, when I really was. I mean, seriously? There's a god in my house, and my wife won't tell me why.

"It's Luke's birthday. She wanted to see him," Annabeth shrugged like it was nothing. Okay, am I the only one who gives a Hades about this?

"Okay then, Annabeth, if my father just came in to see Luke, you'd be this calm?" I asked, crossing my arms. Annabeth looked away for a moment or two, her grey eyes calculating.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, with a simple smile. I closed my eyes and wanted to bang my head on something, but I couldn't feel it. So, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"Fine, if-" I tried to think of some random god, "Okay, if _Zeus_ came in or something-"

"The only reason Zeus would come would be if he was going to harm our family. So, I wouldn't be okay," Annabeth cut me off. Now this is just getting annoying.

"Fine," I gritted my teeth, "Apollo, then."

"Well that would be weird, but I suppose Apollo has always liked us. He would bring something good along with him, I guess," Annabeth shrugged, her grey eyes alert. Really? Now this time, I did bang my head on the door behind me, but I walked over to sit on the bed beside Annabeth.

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm just going to simplify it so that someone who is continuously coming up with personal explanations for each god could understand," I told her slowly. She cocked an eyebrow, like 'This is going to be good'.

"_Someone who is continuously coming up with person explanations for each god could understand_?" she asked me, her arms crossed like she couldn't wait to hear whatever I was about to say.

"Annabeth, Dear, you're interrupting. Now, I love you, but you need to stop thinking about the god. Just think about the idea that there is a god in your home. Okay? Now, I went to go check on Luke and saw my mother in law, who tried to kill me, _repeatedly, _was laughing with my son. Now are you getting it?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Annabeth smiled and ran her hand through my hair.

"You're overreacting, Percy," her face fell as she told me.

"I am not!" I defended.

"Percy, Dear, you're interrupting," Annabeth smiled and went to the bathroom where I heard her toothbrush whirl up.

"Hey, don't use my line!" I called out. I think I heard Annabeth laugh or something, but it was a _really_ loud toothbrush. I mean, who makes a toothbrush that loud? Wait, who would _buy _that toothbrush? I mean, either you're a dental hypochondriac or you're just plain insane. Wait, didn't Annabeth have me go pick up that toothbrush?

Don't you say one word.

As if Annabeth had sensed me seeing what an idiot I am, she came out of the bedroom, ready for bed. I don't know why, but I am so not going to just let this one go. From the look in Annabeth's grey eyes, she felt exactly the same way.

"Okay, Percy, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, okay? I just knew you wouldn't like it, and I really didn't want you to be upset. I really am sorry, Perseus. So, we good?" Annabeth smiled, keeping the annoyed 'Let's Just Get This Over With' look out of her face. Instead, a bright and sunny smile spread across her face. Wow… she's good.

"Well, uh," I didn't see that I had won or that she had won, but it seemed to be over. So, what do I do now?

"Good, Babe," Annabeth kissed my cheek, leaving a pale-pink lipstick-print on said cheek.

"_Ugh_! I thought I got all this _gunk_ of. I hate make-up," Annabeth marched away to the bathroom where I heard the sound of running water from the sink. I still sat there, and that's when I realized something.

She had just won, and I didn't even notice.

Wow.

She's _really_ good.

_**Luke:**_

I turned up the volume to 'Bubble Guppies' and picked up the Junie B. Jones book beside me. I was in my room, waiting for Mom and Dad to finish getting ready. They woke me up thirty minutes ago, thinking I was going to take the longest, when they had taken this entire time. Of course, they had to take care of Sophie when she started crying, which she did every morning at seven-fifteen. Yes, I kept count. Anyway, she never cries at seven-sixteen. It is the exact moment of _seven-fifteen._ Everyone says she's a good and quiet baby, but if that's quiet, what's loud?

Nana **(Karen, his step-grandmother)**, Grandfather **(Annabeth's Dad)**, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Matthew left yesterday. They had stayed for about three days, but Mathena **(Athena)** only saw me for about an hour. She's great. Well, you can tell she doesn't quite get along with kids so well, and it _did _take her awhile to get along with me after I turned one. But she's great. Well, hilarious actually. To some, it take someone forever to understand what she's saying, but it makes complete sense to me. So, I can see how she wouldn't get along with other kids, but, to me, she's just like my mom. And I love my mom. You're getting what I'm saying, right?

Anyway, Mathena's great. Oh right, why do I call her Mathena? Well, my mom always calls her 'Mother' to her face, but she refers to her 'Athena'. So, when it came time for me to decide what to call her, I got really confused. In the end, when she came over one day, I smiled and gurgled 'Mathena'. Ever since then, everyone has made fun of it, but I can't think to call her anything else.

I just can't. Anyway, Papa **(Poseidon)**came to see me yesterday, right before Grandma** (Sally) **left. No coincidence there, huh? Then Grandpa **(Paul)** basically pushed them out of the front door to get the two exes away from each other. I suppose that does make sense when you think about it, but I really wished they could have been there together. I've only seen them together about twice in my life where Grandpa didn't pretty much force them away. I love him, but he can really be a pill when it comes to that. I'm a kid. Naturally, I want to see my real grandparents together. Karen let's Mathena and Grandfather be together, but I think Mathena still likes him. No, I'm not being the hopeful kid who wants them to be together. I'm serious. She always smiles when he's around, and she doesn't make funny little quips that could ever offend him. That's love for her. Anyway, but Grandfather obviously still likes her because he becomes a blubbering idiot the second she walks through the door. Honestly, it's pretty funny.

"Lucas Charles Jackson, get down these stairs right now!" the yell I knew as my mother's broke me out of my thoughts. Imiedantly, I looked away from the book, that I'm now noticing I've basically finished, and over at the alarm clock beside my bed.

7:55

How'd that happen? I grabbed my green backpack and started my run to the stairway where I bounded down two at a time. Why does this keep happening?

"You were reading, huh?" Mom didn't take the time to stand there and let me answer but grabbed her purse and started out the door with Sophie in her arms.

"Yeah, Junie B. Jones," I answered closing the front door after both of us.

"Luka, stop growing up. Soon enough you'll be off at college," Mom shook her head, sending her long blonde hair in a tizzy.

"Mom, that's in fourteen years," I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Smartie," Mom smirked.

I wonder what people with normal parents do in the morning.


	2. Old Friends Are The Weirdest Friends

**Annabeth:**

"Rachel," I smiled as soon as the redhead came into view. She smiled brightly, and her St. Patrick's Day green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Rachel ran towards me across the sidewalk from her lobby door to where I was walking over to her lobby where she told me to meet her, almost crushing me in a tight hug. Now that it was August, Rachel's Oracle 'Stay Right Here In Case We Need You' season is over. Now, she has to spend the next month making up for all the meetings and such she missed for the charity she runs.

"_Annie_, I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I could be here to help you with Sophie," Rachel smiled, trying not to smirk as she said the name she knows I hate to be called.

"Ugh, this is great for you. I mean, a month in traveling all over the world. Then there's two weeks with your family in Martha's Vineyard. You're going to have so much fun, _Rachie_," I smiled once more.

"Don't bring up going to my family reunion. I'd rather spend the rest of my life sitting around in a cave waiting for some kids to come bug for their future," Rachel grumbled. I knew she hated her father. Hey, I've only met the guy a few times, but I hate him, too. So, I feel for her, but he isn't the only member of her family. Her cousins who she gets along with very well are going to be there, and she's so close with one that she told him about her being the Oracle. So, I know she'll do fine. She's just being, well, in the words of Rachel herself, a drama queen. I was about to tell her that when she spoke up again.

"Take care of the kids, and make sure our little Idiot Boy stays out of trouble. Okay?" Rachel smiled, and I couldn't help but do the same. What? You and I both know my husband can be an idiot sometimes. Why do you think I'm trying my very hardest to make sure Luke is trained to be beyond brilliant? Yeah, I know, you can't train a kid to be smart, but he's really smart already. So, I suppose it could be called 'carroting' him along to reach his goals or something like that.

"As long you take care of yourself and don't dye your hair platinum blonde like that time-"

"Hey, I was drunk and nineteen, and I couldn't hook up with some random dude. What did you expect?" Rachel crossed her arms across her black business suit. I have to admit, it didn't really feel right to see her in a business suit. I'll always see her as the girl who drew on all of her clothing and took me to nine stores and loaded me up with random dresses until I finally caved and picked a prom dress, while she was wearing a purple tutu, a pair of black leggings, and a lime green 'Yeah, I'm Wearing Lime Green. Get Over It' shirt. Seeing that girl in a silk blouse, high heels, and a conservative business suit feels wrong on so many levels. A

"You are so screwed up," I almost laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who invited two gods who hated each other to your wedding," Rachel smirked.

"Shut up before you miss your flight, little missy," I nudged the redhead.

"Ugh, fine, Mommy. Tell Daddy I said hi," Rachel told me sarcastically, her green eyes amused.

"Alright, Sweetie, and I'll be sure Daddy knows how you called him Daddy," I smiled, my grey eyes trying not to look depressed from missing the little banter we always did. I really am going to miss this little mischievous red head. I can't imagine life without her. No, I can, and I wouldn't have gone to that reunion. I may have never seen Percy again, and I definitely wouldn't have Sophie.

So yeah, life without her sounds like Hades.

"Aw, that's my blackmailing girl. I'm so proud," Rachel smiled like a mother who used to be a famous dancer watching her daughter become the best dancer in a ballet recital. It was a little sad to tell you the truth for two reasons. A. she would never get to do that with her own daughter or any child of her own. B. she was proud because I just basically black-mailed her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rachel," I smiled. When we were younger, I never would have thought I would say that. I hated her with every ounce in my being. At that time, in my mind, being friends with her would be like a vegetarian pulling up to McDonalds and ordering a big mac. It just wouldn't happen, but it did, somehow. Now, neither of us could live without each other. I guess that's what I get for saving her life. Rachel smile like a little girl who had just been given the puppy of her dreams, and it took every bit of willpower I possessed not to laugh.

"When I get back, Percy is watching Sophie and Luke, and we'll go have some fun. Deal?" she raised an eyebrow mischievously. In turn, I shook my head at how crazy she was, and told her a 'sure'.

_**Percy:**_

"Lucas," I crossed my arms, and anyone else would have been insanely intimidated and just given in.

But not him.

He was calling on the stubbornness he inherited from both of his parents. He was worse than Annabeth, and I didn't even know that was possible. But there Luke stood, his arms crossed, and his sea green eyes determined that he was going to win this. To tell you the truth, I was a little intimidated. I mean, he's four, and he can make_ me_ intimidated. You have to give the kid come credit.

"No," he simply told me, and I could tell right then that this wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Do it," I told him.

"I'm the one who has to do it. I think I should get a say," Luke shrugged. Okay, I think I'm going to have to have a stern talk with Annabeth to tell her to stop rubbing off on this kid.

"Yeah, and I'm your father. Now, do as I say," if it hadn't been me having to do this all, I would have been laughing my head off, but whatever humor was gone by now. Right at this moment, I just wanted to get this over with.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luke's sea green eyes held their determination even as he looked up at me to ask me.

"I am your legal guardian which means you _have to_ do as I say," I answered simply.

"What says that?" Luke shrugged.

"Luke, just go clean your room," I wanted to scream, but I kept the monotone we had been using for the last half-hour. He could be done by now, but no. He decided to put up a fight with his father instead.

Luke didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked into my eyes, completely and utterly determined not to lose. Ugh, why does my son have to be _exactly_ like me? Couldn't he have become like his grandfather? Smart, gentle, and not so dang stubborn! Even being like Annabeth could have helped at this moment, but he decided to be me today.

This is going to be a long day.

As I looked at him, I couldn't help but remember when I first found out about him. Let me see, by now it's been about two years, but it feels like yesterday. For anyone who missed that all, let me explain.

When I was twenty-six, I got a job offer in Hawaii, and when Annabeth found out, she basically pushed me out the door before I could say a thing about it like how I actually wanted to stay. So, I spent three years in Hawaii, wondering how she was and wishing I hadn't left. Right before I was about to move back to my hometown of New York, my reunion came up, and Grover forced me to come. And there Annabeth was, looking just as, if not more, beautiful than ever. She was pretty cold to me at first, and I had just thought it was because we ended badly. At the big reunion party, both of got pretty drunk, and when I woke up, she was beside me. That was when I saw the picture of a little boy who looked exactly like me and her. That was about the time when she explained that we had a son, Luke, who she never told me about. Now that we had both just moved to New York, I got to meet Luke for the first time, and the next thing I knew, it was like I hadn't missed a thing with him. About three months later, I told Annabeth I loved her, and we got back together. One year later, we got married. Only a week into the marriage, Annabeth found out she was pregnant with Sophie. Now, we have two kids, Thalia-Sophia Athena Jackson and Lucas Charles Jackson. Yeah, as you can very well tell, Annabeth chose the names.

So, I think we're up to speed, right?

Okay, moving on.

"Fine," Luke stomped away, his arms still crossed, acting like he was still fighting to not have to do it. What the *bleep* just *bleep* happened? Okay, can I rewind everything a little bit? Just go back a few more moments back just a moment or so. See what happened with that because I'm really feeling like I missed something.

Because, I mean, who the Hades just walks away, still basically pouting, to do as they're told?

I knew if Annabeth was here, she would answer 'Luke'. She wouldn't say anything else, just 'Luke'. Annabeth _wouldn't_ have to say anything more because I knew that if I went to my mother and told her she would answer, 'You did, Percy'.

I could have stood there stunned for another hour or so, but I heard the Little Mermaid song where the crab sang 'Under the sea' repeatedly coming from my phone. You know the song I'm talking about, right? Well, it was coming from the iphone I had charging in my room. As I knew how it would wake Sophie from the nap I spent a freakin' hour cradling her to get her in, I bounded the stairs two at a time, heading straight for my room without even checking to see if Luke was actually doing as I told him or if he had just told me he would, which he actually has done before though he says he started paying a little attention to the TV and got distracted. If Annabeth hadn't thrown a high heel at his last TV and promised him this on, I would get rid of it so he couldn't use that excuse anymore. Yes, Annabeth threw a shoe at a TV. Get over it. I did, he did, and I don't think you're in the place to not.

Pushing the door open, I saw that the bedroom wasn't as clean as it had been when I left for work this morning. By now, Annabeth had shoes strewn all over when she broke her heels, and those happened to be her 'just incase a shoe is ruined' pair. Luke had books on the floor when he was looking for Annabeth's copy of the Iliad. The bed was a little messed up from when I was rocking Sophie in my arms and came in here to get her favorite pacifier (Why the hades was it in here?) and had to sit down on it to get her to calm down after getting it. So yeah, we all had part in it meaning I can't blame anyone.

Beside my side of the bed, I had the ipod dock where my phone sat, showing a picture of Grover wearing some 'Hug the Tree Hugger' tee shirt from when we were eighteen. I knew he hated this song. Therefore, it became his ringtone. Don't ya' just love me?

Without even thinking about it, I managed to run over to the ipod dock and picked it up, hissing a 'what' into the phone.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Grover smirked.

"Do you have any freakin' idea how long it took to get Sophie to take a nap?" I crossed my arms.

"Dude, Daphne was born two days after my second anniversary. So, let me see, I was about twenty-four. I don't think you get the 'I'm having a worse time' card. Sorry, Perce," Grover sarcastically told me, his voice bored like he was waiting to get to the conversation he called me for.

"So what's up, Grover? Let me guess, Daphne broke something while practicing ballet. Oh, Juniper found out you didn't just have a migraine last night but was having a hangover-" I was about to keep going. I mean, I had hundreds more. Juniper doesn't drink because it hurts her when she does. I don't know. Don't ask, and she doesn't like it when he drinks. So, most fights are about how Daphne tries a new ballet move in the living room and breaks something or drinking.

"No, for once in my daughter's 'Ballet' life, she has not broken anything, and to the other, no, and you better not spill, _little boy_. But, am I not allowed to call my best friend? I mean, you called me yesterday while I was supposed to be grocery shopping, and you're not even doing anything right now. So, you are such a hypoctrite-" Grover probably would have kept going on, but I cut in.

"It's Juniper's time of the month, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You're insane, Grover," I held the phone by my shoulder, hurting my neck in the progress, as I walked over to the laptop I left under Annabeth's desk. A few moments later, I was walking out of the room with my iphone in one hand and an Acer laptop, trying my hardest not to think of the irony of having PC and Apple together.

"Says the guy who took a sleeping pill with a bottle of coke when he last stayed with me," Grover mumbled, probably thinking I wouldn't hear him. I wanted to say something, but, instead, I couldn't help but peak into Luke's room where I found that not only was his room completely clean but he was sitting on his bed, mesmerized by Sponge Bob.

"I fell asleep eventually, didn't I?" I didn't pay much attention, as I was getting jealous and mad at how fast he cleaned his room. When I was last there, it looked like worse than Annabeth's dorm room when Rachel came over to do her hair so she could figure out what would look best at prom. Now, it looked like Cally's neat freak closet.

Forcing myself away, I started my walk down the stairs to the living room.

"Listen, where's Annabeth? Maybe Juniper would get a little better if she had a 'Girl Talk' or something," Grover asked. I couldn't help but just stop in the middle of the hallway.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Grover argued. I managed to roll my eyes as I walked over to the couch where I sat down on the couch, powering up my Acer.

"Simple, you get her chocolate, and do everything she says. You've been married since you were twenty-two. How have you not figured that out yet?" I typed in my password into the user with a starfish as my picture. The other has an ocean scene, and that one is my work. Considering I'm just checking my email and the news, I don't think I should go on the other. If I do, I'll start working, and the next thing I know, it'd be three hours later.

"You've only been married a year or so. How'd_ you_ figure it out?" Grover asked, trying not to sound angry.

"What do you think? When we were sixteen, Annabeth got angry and told me that secret of life. That's why I don't have nearly as much scars as I probably should," I answered as my home screen popped up, sending me straight into my email where I noticed I had two emails from Cally and Annabeth, making everything else junk.

"Dude, you're covered in scars.

"Yes, but if I didn't know this, I'd have way more," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, where is Annabeth anyway?" Grover asked, probably trying to get away from the subject of Juniper. You know, he is so picky when it comes to subjects. I cant bring up Apollo because he starts thinking about his beautiful daughter and how the original Daphne was changed into a tree because of Apollo chasing her. He prefers I never bring up Pan. Also ,no coffee or wild pigs.

"She is shopping."

"_Annabeth_ shops? Our Annabeth? You're sure about that?" he asked like she was about to go to Rehab or something instead of just shopping for a dress for a benefit for work.

"I don't know about _your _Annabeth, but the one I married does shop, yes," I smirked, opening the email.

"God, remember when we were kids and she was _'Our Annabeth'_. Those were some fun times," Grover told me dreamily, as if he were in a trance thinking about all those years ago.

"Yeah, other than almost getting killed all the time."

"Shut up," Grover almost growled. The next thing I knew, I was laughing like an idiot (Not one word), and I knew Grover would be blushing or getting so frustrated that his face would turn red. Either way, he would be red like a tomato.

"You're sure _Juniper_'s the one who is PMSing?"


	3. The Anniversary of What Brought Us Apart

_**Annabeth:**_

"Luke, what are you doing?" I turned down the radio dial to hear Luke's answer and looked in the rearview mirror to make sure he would tell me the absolute slipped off a pair of earphones to answer me.

"Mommy, be quiet. I'm trying to watch Bubble Guppies," Luke told me tiredly as he looked back down at my laptop he uses as a personal DVD player on trips. Right now, we were driving up to the beach Percy and I used to go to when we were teenagers. He used to go with his mom up there when he was little, and I love it down here, probably even more than Percy does. No one can go in the water which is perfect so that Luke won't go swimming off again like he loves to. Percy was driving down tomorrow. Honestly, I should have already come down here, but Sophie wasn't in the best mood today. So I had a bit of trouble balancing packing all of the bags, making sure work would be under control so I wouldn't be bothered at the beach, listening to Rachel call me for like forty minutes to tell me how much fun she was having in Brazil with Apollo, trying to convince Percy to let me out of his embrace so I could go already, and listening to Luke telling me a million times 'Pack the Bubble Guppies DVD, Mommy!.

I started to hear Luke sing the Bubble Guppies theme song, and, while of course rolling my eyes, I looked over at the sleeping Sophie in her car seat, looking all cute and everything. It took all of my willpower and having to remind myself of nine months of pregnancy and countless nights where she woke me up in the middle of the night not to 'Aw'. I turned back the rearview mirror to look back at the dark road behind me. I turned up the radio a little more, not enough to wake up Sophie but enough so I could hear it while looking over at the time.

10:05

I sighed and forced my eyes back on the road, starting to get really hungry.

"Hey, Luke, do you want some McDonalds?" Yeah, I personally don't like it, but I need a coffee and something to eat. Plus, 'McDonalds' is one of the only words that'll snap him out of 'Bubble Guppies Land', well other than 'Book Store'.

"Happy Meal, Mommy!" Luke smiled, almost giggling. I have to admit, it brought a big smile to my face to see his beautiful green eyes light brighter than the sun. I looked at the road to see the bright McDonalds sign and pulled off the highway to said place.

**Two Hours Later:**

I pulled my blonde hair into a sloppy bun and looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. We got here about thirty minutes or so ago. Luckily, I didn't have to do much to get the kids to bed. Sophie was already asleep meaning all I had to was switch her from a car seat to the crib in the house we rented for the week. Luke was so tired from singing Bubble Guppies for like four hours that I just had to give him Wabbie and watch him fall asleep in the twin bed in the same room as Sophie. Then I was left to go to sleep myself.

So far, I was proving to be the most difficult.

A girl who was pale from being tired stared back at me in the mirror. I don't think I've seen my grey eyes so tired in a very long time. I had lost most of the baby weight right after Sophie was born from being too stressed to eat much, but I still had a few more pounds until I was right back at where I was before my wedding. Personally, I don't mind losing a little bit more, but that isn't really my point here.

"_This is my last call to you_

_Before I give up everything that we-"_

I grabbed my Droid X from the bathroom countertop and immediately answered it.

"Perce?"

"Hey, Annie," his voice answered. I couldn't help but smile into the phone, trying not to think about how much I missed him. What? Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull away from your super-hot husband when you honestly could just stay another day and drive up with him? I can assure you it isn't exactly a piece of cake.

"What are you still doing up?" Percy smirked, and I couldn't help but let myself imagine his smile while he did so. I flipped off the bathroom light and went straight to the bedroom of the place. I started to pull the comforter back as I thought of an answer.

"It took me awhile to get over here, and I just now got them to sleep. Wait, what are you doing up then?" I smirked right back at him. While I slid into the sheets, I realized just how tired I actually was.

"As it turns out, I've gotten used to hearing Sophie scream, Luke leaving TV after TV on, and you_ never_ going to sleep."

"You suck at telling people you miss them," I smirked as I reclined my head onto the pillow.

"Actually, I can tell everyone I miss them, but _you_. I mean, it took almost three years the first time, and I waited until I woke up in your hotel room and found out we had a freakin' son."

"Actually, you just kind of said it then. You didn't really tell me you had missed me until you told me you still loved me," I retorted with a smile.

"You do know you just proved my point, right?"

"Shut up," I tried not to snarl, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"I hate being away from you, especially on today of all days," Percy actually sounded sad as he told me, and I took a deep breathe so I wouldn't point out that he finally said he missed me.

"What's so bad about today?" I asked, completely clueless, and if there is anything I hate, it's being clueless.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked while thinking my hardest to understand what the Hades he was talking about. There was nothing really big about this day with our kids or really us. I don't remember anything from our childhood. So, what is he talking about or has he finally just got completely insane on me?

"It was four years ago today that I got the acceptance letter for Hawaii," Percy couldn't hold in how awkward the moment had just become. The realization that he was right made me want to cry, and I got a sudden urge to grab the kids and drive home to be with him.

"I was trying to forget that, Percy. We better get to sleep. I'm expecting you here at a reasonable time tomorrow," I tried to force a smile.

"Ugh, you figured out my secret plan to talk to you all night so I wouldn't have to get up early," Percy sarcastically told me, "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

"_Are you seriously trying to fall into my arms or are you really that clumsy? Honestly, I'm a little flattered, but you're making it a little hard to dance," Percy smirked, his eyes shining like the beautiful chandelier hanging from the hotel the big benefit was being held at. Thalia came up to help me pick out an outfit for this thing because this could make or break my career. I was working at a boutique firm, and I love my job. I really do, but I'm currently a banquet hall with some of the most powerful people in the business. So far, I've done pretty well with smoozing some grade A business men butt. _

"_It's these shoes," I told him sheepishly. Percy had been catching me from falling all night. It took almost three hours, but Rachel, Thalia, and I picked out a professional but, in Rachel's words, 'Super-hot dress that'll make every girl in the room clutch on to their dates like their life depended on it'. Then there was the pair of shoes Rachel forced me to wear because they matched my dress perfectly. I have to admit though, she was actually right. These huge shoes made the dress perfect. You know those old fashioned nude shoes with the black tip at the end? Yeah, it's a pair of those. The dress that matches it perfectly is a dress that was a little hotter than I probably should have gone, but I still loved it. A plunging V-neck was brought out by a diamond necklace Percy gave me on graduation day over a decade ago. The dress made my waist seem smaller and my cleavage bigger. Even Thalia said she liked this dress. Black ruffles somehow made me look smaller when usually I looked bigger in them. A pair of diamond earrings shone from my curls that cascaded down my back. And I could tell Percy liked me looking like this, even if I was almost as tall as him in these shoes. _

"_And why did you buy those shoes then?" Percy smiled. _

"_Will you just shut up?" I pulled him closer to where I was resting my head on his tux-clad shoulder. I have to admit, I really like how he looks in a tux. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the contradiction of seeing my surfer boy boyfriend in formal wear, but I really do love it. I took a deep breathe of his Ralph Lauren cologne. My knees went a little weak, and it wasn't because of loss of balance from my shoes. _

"_I think I've kissed enough butt for one night. Ready to go home?" I whispered in his ear, close enough to feel his warmth. _

"_What kind of question is that? Of course, I am," Percy didn't bother to whisper but simply smiled at me. He released me from his warm embrace, and I couldn't hold back a sigh. _

"_Alright, we have to go say goodbye to my boss, Mrs. Freedman, and we're headed straight home," I tried to smile, but my feet got a little wobbly. Percy had to wrap his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. _

"_You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy smirked. _

"_I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," I lied and put my hand over the hand that was wrapped around me. Percy's smile widened a little bit and he kissed the side of my head. _

_XXXXXXX_

_I followed Percy through the front door. As soon as we got in, Percy went straight to undoing his tie. If there's anything he hates, it's wearing a tie. Following his example, I slid off the heels that had caused me way too much trouble for just a pair of shoes. I don't know what it was, but it really made me want to jump for joy after being out of them. I love heels, but they can really be a pain in the butt sometimes. I pulled up my hair and walked over to Percy. _

"_Unzip me?"_

_I could feel his warmth against my ice cold skin, and it sent chills down my spine. Percy didn't say a word. He didn't really need to. We were both thinking the same thing, and since I'm not about to go all R-rated on you, I'm just going to leave it at that. _

_I turned around as soon as he finished as I asked and looked straight into his sea green eyes. I wanted to swoon at how warm and happy his eyes seemed. It was like looking at the placid lake water at camp, and I could have stared into them forever. _

_Before I could say anything, I found that his lips were on top of mine making a conversation kind of impossible. I could have pushed him off, but why the Hades would I do that? Instinctively, I ran my hands through his black hair, and I could have stayed like that forever when I noticed how I had already dropped my dress on the floor. _

"_Wait," I pulled up from his kiss and couldn't help but see that he was completely surprised, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it took me almost an hour to find my pill this morning, and we saw my dad for like forty minutes today. Isn't that bad luck?"_

"_You're kidding me, right?" Percy looked like he wanted to laugh, but the humorless look on my face stopped him._

"_Annabeth, what about when you used to work for you mom with Olympus or when your dad was sick and you went to go see him every day? Was it bad luck then?" Percy cocked an eyebrow at me, and I wanted to hit him for trying to make me feel stupid considering it actually worked. _

"_Oh just shut up," I pulled him down in a long kiss. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

_I flit through the mail, stifling a yawn. It was just the typical stuff. You know, a lot of junk mail. Some bills. Some letters from Thalia or even my mother. Maybe even an Amazon package here and there. _

_That was when I saw it. The name Perseus Jackson was typed up in Georgia Font, and I felt my stomach flip as I saw who it was from. I couldn't help myself. I nervously ripped open the envelope and read the words quickly. _

_I felt my heart stop and my vision blur. It became impossible to breathe, and I felt like passing out right then and there. I'm actually starting to wish I had, truthfully. It would have made a whole lot of things easier. _

"_Percy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

"_What?" Percy came into the room, completely oblivious to how upset I was. _

"_You got it," I looked up at him, my eyes full of tears. Percy walked closer, also worried and took the letter from me. He sat across from me as he started to read it. I felt like I had just been stabbed repeatedly in the heart as I watched him. I couldn't really think and had to avert my eyes to stare ahead of me. _

"_I don't have to go," he told me as he tried to take my hand, but I couldn't look at him. _

_"No. No, Percy, you do. You have to. You've wanted that job since we were in college," I told him, letting tears fall across my cheeks. _

"_Annabeth," Percy tried, but I looked straight into his sea green eyes._

"_No, Percy, don't you dare make me the reason you didn't do this," I warned him, and I knew right then that we were over. He was gone, and I really did love him. I loved him so much that it killed me. This just isn't fair. _

_Maybe last night really was bad luck._

_**Percy:**_

"No, Annabeth, I did not get lost. I just overslept, thank you very much," I defended, and Annabeth shook her head, sending her blonde curls into a tizzy. I have to admit, it was kinda funny, but I wouldn't dare laugh after what happened last time…

I felt an ache come from the scar I had from that time, and it forced the humor out of the situation. Annabeth's grey eyes looked straight into mine, and I could tell she was still thinking of what happened four years ago. I don't know what it was, but it was like she was trying to protect herself again.

"You're insane, Percy," Annabeth faked a smile, probably thinking I didn't notice. If I knew my wife at all, I knew the best idea would be to go along with not noticing it. But when did I start doing the best idea?

"I'm sorry."

"For oversleeping? Because this isn't the first time, Percy," Annabeth tried to pretend that she had no idea what I was talking about, but we both knew that I wasn't talking about oversleeping.

"You know what I'm talking about, Annie," I looked into her grey eyes, and while she wanted to look away, she didn't.

"It was a long time ago," Annabeth tried to shake off the seriousness of the situation, "Come on, Sophie should be waking up from her nap by now."

I nodded and followed her to the room where the kids were staying. Luke, who I had already said hello to about an hour ago was sitting on the twin bed, reading. He didn't even seem to notice we had come in. Yup, definitely Annabeth's son. The crib in the corner held a little girl, swaddled in a light green blanket. She looked exactly like the pictures Fredrick had of Annabeth when she was a baby, and I couldn't help but wonder why both of my kids look exactly like one parent and not much like the other. I mean, what's up with that?

_**MMMMMMMMMMM (I am not going to be discriminatory against 'M'. Who said it had to be 'X'? How do you think 'M' feels when you always but 'X' in there? Yeah, next time you try to put a letter to mark a different space in the time line, try to think of how the letters feel.) (Wow, that was stupid, huh?)**_

_I stood on a sandy beach that was more beautiful than all of the islands in Hawaii combined. The cold night air blanketed my skin as I watched the waves crash on the shore. It was about then I noticed how I was holding hands with someone. I looked beside me, expecting to see Annabeth smiling at the waves, but it wasn't her. Instead, a small brunette was looking out at the waves. I also noticed how I was a whole lot shorter, and I realized exactly where I was. _

_Calypso's island. _

_Looking at her now, she didn't seem as beautiful as I remembered. Sure, she was still drop dead gorgeous, but there was something missing. It was like my picture of beauty had been molded into Annabeth, not Calypso. Her warm brown eyes turned over to look into mine. _

"_You're happy with Annabeth, aren't you?" her voice was saddened like she really didn't want to know the answer. _

"_I am," I nodded, and, her eyes full of pain, she looked back at the ocean. _

"_That's good," she may have meant it, but it sounded like she was having to force it off of her tongue. _

"_Are you happy?"_

"_I… I miss you, Perseus," she couldn't look at me, and I could tell that it pained her that she couldn't. A single tear fell from her right eye. _

"_Take care of yourself…and Annabeth," she looked at me once more, and it didn't take a Rocket Scientist to know she was about to make me leave. _

"_Wait-"_

"Percy," a voice broke me out of the dream along with being shaken repeatedly. I groaned and tried to pull the blanket over my head, but it was pulled right back down.

"Perseus Jackson, get your lazy but up this minute."

"Good morning to you as well, Annabeth," I sarcastically smiled as I blinked my eyes open.

"What the Hades were you dreaming about?" Annabeth asked, not caring how she woke me up at four in the morning to ask me such a question.

"You seriously woke me up to ask me what I was dreaming about?" I complained.

"Well, that and I can't get Sophie back to sleep after she started crying earlier. If I don't hold her, she starts screaming," Annabeth shrugged, and I opened my eyes a little more to see the infant she was holding in her arms. I wanted to bang my head against something, but I just took the infant from her arms, and relief spread across her face.

"Sophie, you're always going to be the baby because Daddy is not getting up at two in the morning to take care of another one," I tried to pretend that it was something that didn't sound bad. Sophie seemed to fall for it, but Annabeth definitely didn't. The next thing I knew, Annabeth hit the shoulder farthest from Sophie's head.

"Your fault," Annabeth mumbled.

"Oww! Was violence completely necessary?"

"Says the guy who's freakin' invincible," Annabeth crossed her arms, only looking at Sophie not at me.

"Hey, and it wasn't just me you know. You are Sophie's mom," I flashed a smile, and she hit me once again. I pretended to not even notice which made her steam.

"This is actually a sweet moment, and I wish you would shut up so it could stay that way," Annabeth begged but the sparkle in her eye gave away the humor. I clutched the baby in my arms and pulled Annabeth by her arm to kiss me. Annabeth ran her hand through my hair, and I smiled at the fact that Sophie was asleep by then. I mean, this is a really good moment. My infant daughter is asleep. My four year old son is probably asleep, and I'm kissing my wife on a beach vacation. What more do I freakin' need?

"Sweet moment now?" I smirked. Annabeth nodded yes, probably scared she'd smirk and ruin the moment just like she was I scared I would only a few moments before. Seriously, Annabeth is so crazy.

"I'm going to put Sophie to bed, and you try to get some sleep, okay?" I asked, and she smiled like I had just told her I loved her for the first time. I wanted to be insulted, but, if she had done this for me, I would have smiled exactly the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Discontinued from here.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annabeth:**_

"Mommy," Luke started to shake me, and, as soon as I woke up, I felt a sharp pain in my head. The light stung my eyes, and I couldn't help but notice my shirt was on backwards.

"Hey, Luka," I pretended I didn't feel like dying and sat straight up to swoop the little four year old in my arms. I kissed the side of his head, knowing he would complain soon enough. I really miss the days when I could hold him in my arms, and he wouldn't screech 'Mom!' at the top of his lungs. I miss how I was his hero. But when Percy came in the picture, he became the big hero. Of course he loves me. He always will. I'm his mother, but Percy is his father. He wants to grow up like him. I love how much he basically worships the ground Percy walks on, and how Percy loves Luke so much.

I still regret not telling Percy. I was just so selfish. I didn't want to be blamed. I just wanted everything to work out differently. I wanted to be able to go to work every day and try to move on. Seeing the test didn't feel real. It was like I was looking at… I don't know what it was like, but it didn't feel real. I didn't feel pregnant. I felt like the love of my life had just gotten on a plane and left. It was only when the baby was born that I realized it was really happening. I wanted to tell Percy, but it was too late by then. I couldn't hop on a plane and introduce Percy to his son. I was stuck in quicksand, the only place to go being down. So, I raised him for two years. Then I finally fessed up. It only got easier after that.

Now, two years later, I'm married to Percy. I have a beautiful baby girl, Sophie. I have the perfect job. The only problem being a bad hangover right now.

"Daddy said not to wake you up. But, I didn't feel good, and he and Sophie went out. So, Mommy, where's the Motwen?" Luke asked me, making me smile. Well no, I was mad Percy left me with a sick toddler when I was having a hangover, but the way he said 'Motron' made me want to kiss his little chubby cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go get you some Motron, Baby," I picked him up and walked him to the bathroom where I sat him down on the countertop as I went through all of the bottles in my medicine bag. I had everything from Aspirin to Z-Pack. I suppose there are some perks to being a neurotic mother. I'm _always _prepared, right down to my cell phone packed with cartoons to fill long trips.

I fished out Motron and an Advil. Luke sat there, not saying a word, and, for a moment, it felt like old times. It felt like we were in California and Luke had a cold. I found that I liked standing here with him. I love Percy and Sophie so much, but I got so used to it being just being me and Luke. Sometimes, I wake up and expect to have to have my father calling me to tell me that he was coming over or something.

"Alright," I smiled as I poured us both a glass of water and handed the one with the least water to Luke. I downed my pill and handed him the little cup-thingy of Motron, "Luke, now swallow this for Mommy."

Luke downed doubtfully at the purple liquid like it was poison. 'For Mommy' sunk in, and he downed it reluctantly. He cringed, and Luke downed the glass of water. He still looked like he was going to be sick from the awful taste.

"That's my boy," I smiled and kissed his head. I stood up a little straighter and looked down at him, "Lucas, you feel a little feverish. Let me take your temperature," I smiled at him, feeling weird about how I sounded like a little housewife from the sixties or something, and Luke nodded. It was then that I realized that he really did feel bad. I took out the thermometer I kept with me (Remember what I said about always being prepared). He took it willingly, and I waited a few moments until I heard the beep.

"Luka, you're a hundred and one. Let's get you to bed," I took him in my arms and held him tightly as I took him to the bedroom he and Sophie were sharing down at the beach. By the time I put Luke down in his bed, he was basically asleep.

"I love you, Mommy," Luke groggily told me, making me grin.

"I love you, too, Lucas."

"_I love you, too, Lucas," Sadie smiled at him, and I felt like dying. I knew shouldn't have been spying, but Luke had told me to come meet him in his cabin so he could give me some extra help in the arena before breakfast. And here I was, late actually, and Sadie was here, too. I was eleven, and he was fifteen (__**I didn't know how old he would be. So, whatever)**__. I know how crazy it is, but there really are some moments where I think he really could love me, but right now wasn't one of those moments. _

_Luke had been dating a beautiful Aphrodite girl, Sadie, for about a month now. His relationships never lasted very long. So, a month was a miracle to him. I guess it's because he's too picky. I mean seriously, once we got bored and started rattling off what we wanted in a love interest. I named off just about everything about him, and he said he wanted a girl who could understand him like I do, which was pretty hard to do._

_And I knew Sadie wasn't like that. _

_She barely understood him one bit. She didn't get why he liked to take care of the new kids, and I know it's because he didn't have a good time when he first got here and wants to give them a break. Sadie wonders why he hates the gods, and I know he sees them for _all_ of their faults, not pretending they're perfect. It's a miracle she knows what his favorite color while I even know the story as to why it's his favorite. What does she have that I don't?_

_I knew the answer immediately. She was beautiful, popular, and actually his age. Everyone loved her. Everyone but me. _

_About fifteen minutes later, I decided to pick up my phone and call Luke. I really didn't want to talk to him, but I knew he'd track me down to see why I didn't come earlier if I didn't call him. The ring made me impatient and reminded me of how I felt when I heard 'I love you, Sadie' come from his lips. I was about to hang up when he finally answered. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Luke, sorry, I can't come today, but I really need some help. So, maybe you could help me later?" I pretended I didn't feel like rolling up into a ball and dying, though it seemed _really_ tempting. _

"_Oh, yeah, Annabeth, that's fine," I could tell by his voice that he had forgotten, and that probably hurt the most, "Uh, I have to help Sadie with something at lunch. Can we do it at around two?" _

_I cringed at the word 'Sadie', but I knew he wouldn't have noticed if he had been standing beside me, much less on the phone._

"_Sadie, again? When are you going to run her dry and find a new one?" I smirked as if I didn't already know that he had just told her that he loved her. _

"_I don't about this one, Annabeth. This could really work, you know," he told me, and I could picture him smiling like he thought he knew something I didn't know. It's easy to know when he's hiding something. Luke becomes a little smug that he knows something I don't, which is hard to come by, and his the worst liar sometimes. I know that if it was important enough, he could hold it in, but he couldn't do a white lie if his life depended on it. I love him to death, but it can be a little annoying, like when I was trying to sneak out with him to the city to celebrate Thalia's birthday. When we almost got caught by Chiron, he blushed to the shade of a tomato and started blubbering like an idiot. It only took about fifteen minutes of Chiron asking him repeatedly what we were doing, and he went against my cover story and confessed what we were doing, getting us grounded._

"_You said that about Miranda, and Annie, and Abigail, and Caitlyn-" I started to name off his past flings when he cut me off. _

"_Annabeth, I know, but… I meant it this time. I really like this girl."_

_That made what sort of a grin I had fall into a deep frown. _

"_Well, congratulations, Luke. I have to go. See you at two," I hung up abruptly because I didn't want him to know that I was about to cry. I took a long, deep breath and banged my head against the Athena cabin wall behind me. _

I looked into Luke's eyes, and there was something there. It was like a gleam in Luke's eyes that told me he knew that I was thinking of the original Luke. I know it sounds stupid, but it's like my son was the original Luke. The memory of him saying he'd reincarnate three times haunted me, but I shook it off. What was I saying? My four year old son is a boy who died when I was sixteen? Now I've finally lost my mind.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Where the Zuessin' Hades are you?" I whisper hissed into my cell phone, careful not to wake Luke who was asleep in the room next to me. After I gave myself some time to get over my hangover, I remembered how Luke had told me Percy had left earlier, leaving his asleep wife alone with a sick four year old, and there was no way in Tartus that he was getting away with that one.

"We're leaving later today, and Luke didn't feel good. So, I took Sophie out to see the water. Why?" Percy asked as if it were no big deal.

"For the last two hours?"

I knew I had Percy there.

"Lost track of time. What's the big deal here?" Percy asked in the same monotone he had been using earlier, making me want to bang my head on the wall.

"I was calling to tell you that Luke has a fever of a hundred and one," I wanted to add 'and that I'm pretty pissed', but I think it went without saying.

"You gave him Tylenol?" Percy tried to sound like he knew what to do, but it was obvious he didn't. It's a miracle he even knows how to change a diaper. I don't even think he remembers what he should do whenever _he_ gets sick, much less either of our children.

"Yeah, listen, I'm going to go ahead and pack your and Sophie's stuff so that you can go ahead and leave. I don't want Sophie to be around Luke when he's sick," I took control of the situation and waited for him to respond. We can handle having Luke sick. He just sleeps it off and asks for Gatorade a lot, but we couldn't handle having a eight month old baby sick, too.

"Alright, when do I need to get back?"

"How fast can you get here?" I tried not to smirk, and Percy let out a long sigh. I had to admit, I was right there with him on that one.

We've spent the last week on a peaceful beach where we could just be together, but today, we're driving back to a crowded city where it'd be a miracle to get some peace. I go straight back to work, as does Percy. Luke goes to day camp until school starts up soon, and Sophie goes to daycare. Rachel doesn't get back for another few weeks, and I'll be busy with getting ready for his birthday and helping Sally with Cally now that Paul and Sally are going on a 'vacation'. For a month, Paul has to go to Maryland, and Cally is staying with us. So, it'll be a baby, a four year old, and a thirteen year old all trapped in one house. As for sleeping arrangements, I had no clue what the heck to do, but how am I supposed to cope with having a packed house being that crazy?

_**Well, I had this written, and I had plans to write more. But this will have to work. I have to have GETTING THE PROPHECY ISNT THE HARD PART done before the son of Neptune. So, my stories have been put on hold for that one. Sorry. Hey, I went to a Greek festival in my home town when we went up there to see my grandfather. I know how crazy it'll sound but the Greeks had amazing deserts. I mean, leave me with some of those Greek donuts and that cake thing with an order of those delicious fries and I would probably never leave. Oh and go WOFFORD TERRIERS! As you may, probably not, know, Wofford just beat Samford. I just love it at Wofford. That's where I was meant to be. So, go Terriers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***only a memory**_

_I clutched my stomach, feeling like throwing up. Percy looked at me quizzically, making me want to cry. It was three weeks since we got the letter for him to leave, and it was a week before he was going to be leaving. Since I found out, I've been freaking out. I'm eating all the time, and it's always random things._

_Like pizza with a twix bar._

_Oh, and I can't even drink my way out of this. The taste of vodka makes me want to puke, and don't even get me started on how my best friend's, Miranda, smoky apartment makes me bring air freshner every time I see her._

_This is torture._

"_Annabeth, you haven't felt good for _weeks_. What's wrong?" Percy looked at me worriedly, and I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. I had _no idea _what was wrong with me. I pulled off a brave smile as if I didn't know he was moving in a week to Hawaii. _

_It was hard to think of. I mean, we've never really been apart. We went to college together. We lived only blocks away during high school. He came with me to California, and he moved in with me after an insanely long year, that felt more like ten. _

_How could I manage to _ever_ live without him? I've never gotten the chance- and never wanted to. _

_I didn't know what to tell him. The truth would be: "Well, my boyfriend of about ten years is leaving me in California while he's going to Hawaii, and I love him more than anything. Oh, and I feel sick!"_

_But I couldn't say that._

"_Remember, I just started that new Birth Control. My body just isn't used to it," I shrugged, not really believing it myself. But Percy nodded, like he always did. _

_He didn't like to talk about woman things. Ever. Sure, he'll pick up the birth control or tampons if needed, but he won't talk about them. He just doesn't _want_ to understand. I don't mind. If anything, I like it. It gives me an excuse when I am keeping a secret or something, not that I really ever do. _

_I smiled at him, trying not to think about how he was leaving. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Annabeth:**_

I smiled to myself as I watched Luke try to teach Sophie how to read, which wasn't going well but it was adorable.

I quickly shifted my attention to finishing an email to my mother-in-law.

_Everything's fine. Just have fun with Paul, you deserve some time alone. Cally's good. Percy's great, too. You should see it right now. Luka is trying to teach Sophie how to read._

_-Annabeth_

I pressed send on my new blackberry, and I was about to look back to Luke when the door swung open.

I turned to look through the archway and saw Cally, my sister-in-law who happened to be thirteen. When Percy was about eighteen, his parents adopted little Cally. And, because I hated the fact that Paul had named her Calypso, I was the one who created the nickname of Cally. Little Cally had stolen a lot of date nights from me and Percy, but I had never cared.

When Paul and Sally went on a huge work trip last week, it was simple that Cally come here and stay in the attic room that we fixed up because my parents kept flying in from California to see Sophie and Luke.

Calli didn't say anything about Luke being adorable, which sort of surprised me, and she slammed the door. She ran up the stairs in record time and the attic door squeaked open around the time that I would have been just up the stairs.

Luke looked back at me, and I smiled weakly.

"Watch Sophie for a minute, Luke. I'll be back soon. Just have to go check on Cally."

Luke looked back to Sophie and, more likely, the Bubble Guppies episode I had on for him.

_One day I am going to have to kill the creators of that show…_

I put my blackberry down, realizing that I probably just jinxed it, and I slid off my heels. I quickly went up the stairs to the second floor and looked up at the Attic door that Cally had closed behind her.

"Cally?"

One.

Two.

Three.

And no response, which meant that Cally wasn't going to ever respond.

I reached up on my tippy toes, wishing Percy was here to open the attic, and pulled the door down, bringing the stairs with it.

I didn't hear any objections from Cally, so I climbed up and looked at the thirteen year old.

Though she looked nothing like her family, she was beautiful in her own way. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had the long brown hair that I had wanted when I was her age because I hated the "Dumb Blonde" thing. And she was a sweet girl, who maybe cared a little too much about Luke and Sophie, but I just found that adorable.

Cally had her face buried in a purple pillow, crying I think.

I was about to ask what happened when I noticed the picture of a boy Cally had told me about, Robby I think, had been ripped in half.

_Now I get it._

I bent down to get the picture and came to sit on the bed.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with this guy?" I smiled weakly as I held up the photo, and Cally looked up from the bedspread.

"Robby," Cally nodded as she wiped away a tear.

"First boyfriend?"

"I guess," Cally shrugs, "But he was just trying to get with this girl named Ramona who hates me and is a known boyfriend-stealer. And it worked."

I nodded and put the photo back down on the bedspread.

"I know what you're going to say, Annabeth," Cally started, "That I'm too young for stuff like that and that I should just be having fun. I _know_."

I paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to say that," I shook my head.

"Then what are you going to say?" Calli propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me with curiosity.

"I would have _loved_ to have had a boyfriend when I was thirteen. But I didn't," I shrugged, "I was always moving around, and I was kind of 'One of the Guys', instead of one of the girls that the guys wanted to date."

Cally sat straight up at me, her brown eyes wide with shock.

"I can't believe you admitted that," Cally smiled, almost laughing, "My mom just gave me the 'Life' speech."

"_The life speech_?"

"You know. If you start dating early, you'll do…_other things_ early. And, if you do early things early, it's more likely you'll get pregnant young. And, if you get pregnant young, you'll have to grow up young. And basically it can ruin your life."

I stared at her for a minute.

"Wow, Sally does not hold back," I laughed to myself.

"She doesn't want me to have to go through everything she did," Cally shrugged with a blush.

"She did go through a lot, I guess," I nodded.

"Any life lesson you want to give me?"

I hesitated.

"If you have a crush on your best friend, don't push him away like I did. It usually makes him hang around other girls, and that'll drive you insane, I promise."

Cally smiled, having heard the stories from her older brother, and she looked back down at the photo of Robby.

"Do you have any advice about being dumped?" Cally asked hopefully.

"Three things. A. Throw away all of his stuff. B. Eat Ice Cream all night. C. Get even in the morning."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, too, Cally."


End file.
